


Сколь дивным был бы мир

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to jotting for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сколь дивным был бы мир

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jotting for their help and support.

Неку смотрит на человека, который три недели обманывал, запугивал и убивал, лишь бы спасти милую его сердцу Сибую. Он заставляет себя смотреть, и постепенно видит совсем не ту персону, что вначале.

Бледный, тёмноволосый, наушники сдвинуты на шею, да там и забыты — видно, за всё время не нашлось пары свободных секунд, чтобы надеть их обратно. Глаза закрыты чёрными очками, и Неку не сомневается, что тёмное стекло прикрывает покрасневшие от недосыпа белки, а скорее — ещё и мешки под глазами. Держится прямо, но спина слишком ровная и голова слишком высоко вздернута, чтобы поза казалась естественной. Уставший и истерзанный. Взрослая копия Неку.

Закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши. Позволить себе любить только город, который не предаст, не покинет, не оставит в одиночестве.

Что бы делал Неку, узнай, что некто из прихоти убьет всех, кто ему дорог?

Ответ приходит так ясно, будто слова впечатали в сознание, и Неку оглядывается. Но рядом никого нет. Это его, и — в кои-то веки — только его мысль.

— Да, — говорит Неку Сакураба, впервые за долгое-долгое время снимая собственные наушники. — Я тебе помогу. Мы построим новую Сибую.


End file.
